


made to make you blue [Art]

by PjCole



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, sort of nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PjCole/pseuds/PjCole
Summary: Steve, drunk for the first time since the serum, hits on Tony. It's everything Tony's ever dreamt about, but he refuses to have sex with a drunk Steve who can't truly consent. They do kiss, though, and Tony stays the night. The morning after brings a misunderstanding of disastrous proportion, where both men wrongly assume the other is uninterested.Life gets extremely complicated when Enchantress, mad at Thor, casts a spell that links people who love each other together, letting them feel the other's pain....This art is for the first scene of this fic bygottalovev





	made to make you blue [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [made to make you blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690795) by [gottalovev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottalovev/pseuds/gottalovev). 



> So happy to finally participate in the Cap-Ironman Big Bang. I absolutely loved this fic, especially the first bits of it! Always love a drunk Steve!


End file.
